


Endurance

by tenser



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like his veins are on fire, but they're not even his veins, they're just the aching tunnels burrowed by the worms. What father would do this to his son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

Kariya screams in pain, fists clenched. He is in the bug room once again under the pretense of “readying his body.” 

It feels like his veins are on fire, but they're not even his veins, they're just the aching tunnels burrowed by the worms. It's not the big ones that are the problem. They just enter his anus or mouth and feast on the soft flesh there. It's the little ones that rip him apart from deep inside. They're the ones that alienate him from his own wreck of an infested body. 

He is grateful that Zouken doesn't make Sakura ingest the little ones. Not that having her immature sex organs ravaged by the big ones is any real consolation. No, they are both losers and only Zouken is the winner. 

_Heh heh. You noticed, Kariya?_

The voice is filled with clicks and chitters and is utterly inhuman. But to his horror Kariya understands it, because it is _in his brain._

His eyes dilate and his nerves spark, sending shudders over his whole body. Aching fear grasps his tongue and opens his mouth for wide gasps. 

_Don't worry, I'm always with you. To ensure your training is completed._

Kariya screams involuntarily, as if a monster had just entered the room. But the monster is inside him, is him. There is no escape from himself, he is trapped in the cage of his skeleton with the insects and his father. 

“Go away!” he screams, voice breaking in panic. “Get out of my head!” 

No one answers but he hears cackling echoing. It is impossible to tell if it's coming from the dank recesses of the bug room or his own head. 

Nothing but the skittering of bugs and his own haggard breathing is heard for several minutes. He thinks the worst is over. 

Until he notices his erection. 

He wasn't aroused, isn't aroused, can't possibly be aroused in this sitaution. But there he is, naked and shivering on a cold stone floor with a hard-on that has bugs crawling in it and over it. 

He ignores it, but they're chewing at the nerves in his cock like a cat chewing an electrical cord and shocks of arousal blast through his body. They knock him to his back, splayed out on the floor. 

The host of worms that generally sit in his withered balls, nibbling at his semen as soon as it's produced go wild, coursing up into his cock. 

Kariya gasps and whines, grateful as he has been so many times over the past two months that the bug room is underground, far from where anyone he ever knew in his ten years of freedom will ever see. Even still, the shame flushes his cheeks. 

_See what a delicious feast your semen makes for them._

Tears sting at the corner of his eyes. Because in his shame he is never alone – it is his own father eating his body. His own father forcing his cock to stiffen to bursting. 

Blood seeps from his urethra and his cock fills with stinging. He screams again, rough and ragged now, and the sound distracts from the awful stretching and sharp pain blooming in his groin. So he keeps screaming, head tilted back and tears streaming down his hot cheeks onto the cold ground. 

He knows he comes when a sickening scratching feeling starts in his balls and tears up the length of his shaft. He gasps for air, dizzy from the searing pain. There is no evidence of any ejaculation – there will never be again. 

Impossibly Zouken's voice turns warm in his head. 

_My son._

The moment Kariya hears the unfair endearment, his churning stomach overflows. 

After the contractions of his stomach stop, he fades out a bit. Zouken must decide that the worms are sated or that Kariya has reaches his limit for the day, or week, or whatever training regime he has worked out. Kariya closes his eyes and waits for them to pour out of his cavities. 

This is the part that he can't stand, more than anything. He squeezes his eyes shut, but the worms wiggle out through his tear ducts even as they pour out of his mouth, nose and anus. He fades out again. 

When he comes to, he's alone in the bug room, naked and freezing. He can't breathe without coughing up blood from the tunnels the worms created in their escape. 

But this is nothing new. He'll rest from this, recover, and in a few days or weeks Zouken will send him back. But for now, he has a false freedom, if only he can drag himself up the stairs. 

Dragging himself up the stairs proves too great a challenge for his fragile body, so he sits at the bottom, staring up. 

Zouken appears at the top, materializing from the darkness. 

“Kariya. Come to dinner.” 

The broken man glares up with milky, unfocused eyes. Zouken disappears, as if an illusion. 

Kariya stares at his hand, clenching a fist and then releasing the tension. His mind is nearly blank at times like these, nothing but a mist of physical exhaustion. He can't understand why his father was standing at the top of the stairs as a human, wanting to feed him, when he knows Zouken is nothing but a collection of insects that exist to feed on him. 

It must be a hallucination. He has no father. 

He stares up again, but the effort sends his head crashing down.

***

A small hand touches his cheek. Something cool and metal is against his lips. The spoon slides into his mouth, delivering some mushy, sweet substance. 

It's Sakura. His head is in Sakura's lap; he's still where he passed out at the base of the stairs. She feeds him another spoonful of rice gruel, which he swallows with some difficulty. He can feel some of the liquid dripping into places it shouldn't, like his lungs, and other organs he can't quite identify. 

But it's not so bad. He's hungry. For a few minutes, it's not necessary to do anything except eat. He doesn't feel on the verge of unconsciousness anymore. Sakura spoon-feeds him the rest of the gruel. 

The spoon clatters in the empty bowl. Kariya pushes himself up enough to lean against the wall instead of Sakura's small frame. His organs groan with the manuever, not all of them being in the exact right shape or place they should. 

“Did grandfather send you down here to feed me?” Kariya rasps. 

Sakura nods, her eyes expressionless as ever. “He said if you didn't eat you'd die.” 

Kariya snorts. Even Zouken's compassion is cruel. 

“Don't worry. I'm not going to die. Promise.” 

Sakura nods again. Kariya forces a smile. “C'mere.” 

Sakura leans in, he hugs her. Her scent is sweet and comforting. He squeezes her as hard as his stick-thin arms will allow. 

Then he lets go and pulls himself shakily to his feet. His body throbs, burns against the injustice of having its flesh stolen from it. Every single inch of him aches. 

But he stands, and reaches a hand down to Sakura. 

“Thank you, Sakura. C'mon, let's leave this room.” 

Sakura nods again and they go.


End file.
